A back contact solar cell in which an n-type semiconductor layer and a p-type semiconductor layer are formed on the back surface of a semiconductor substrate is known (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-28718). In a back contact solar cell, an insulating layer is generally provided in a boundary region between the n-type semiconductor layer and the p-type semiconductor layer. The n-side electrode connected to the n-type semiconductor layer and the p-side electrode connected to the p-type semiconductor layer may be formed above the insulating layer as well.